In the case of laser devices, or methods relating to their production, known from the prior art, a semiconductor laser is mounted in a metal housing and the laser beam is focused using a lens which bears internally on a through-opening of a housing cover and is held there by a clamping seat.
In relation to developments for the most recent high-precision laser devices, as a function of the deflection or focusing of the laser beam, a lens is adjusted relative to a lens holder with a semiconductor laser provided therein, and subsequently fixed on the lens holder with an adhesive bond. In this case, a distance between the lens holder and the lens, respectively differing as a function of the adjustment, is bridged by an adhesive film of respectively differing thickness.